ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cernunnos
99 Probably super easy @ any 99 job. Can use Trust. Fight was about 20 seconds. No danger at all. Setup 1 When my group fought this, we had THF75/NIN37, RDM75/WHM37, and BLU75/NIN37. We lost that time, at around 40%. The second attempt, we added a SCH75/RDM37 and SMN75/WHM37, and won easily. This guy hits really hard with his TP moves. They typically did 500-700+ to me as THF75/NIN37, when not absorbed with shadows (which happened more than I would have liked, dispite 311 evasion skill). Also of note is that he has the HNM versions of the normal Treant moves (see Cemetery Cherry). Though I did notice one difference: instead of Entangle inflicting poison, it drained HP equal to the amount of damage dealt (which was in the area of 550 I believe). It still inflicted Bind, though. Not sure if it reset hate, since hate was pretty fickle already. Also of note is that Leafstorm's slow effect overwrites Haste. I never saw him use Pinecone Bomb, and Drill Branch had no change from the normal version. He doesn't seem to be silenceable; the RDM, BLU, and SCH all tried, with no luck. I think Head Butt interrupted his spells every time, though. --Kyrie 18:46, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Setup 2 Wiped @ 1% with this set-up: PLD/NIN DRK/NIN WHM/SMN. Retry 5 min later with one more person, and we had no trouble to beat it. Set up was: PLD/NIN DRK/NIN WHM/SMN and DRG/WHM. Setup 3 Duoed as 2 BLU/NIN. Head butt starts to resist either by repetitive use or when NM drops lower HP. Have Exuviation set to erase the slow & Blank Gaze helps dispel any buffs it casts. Filamented Hold really helps also. --Showmo 22:01, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Setup 4 It looks to be immune to silence. I went RDM/WHM, I have Lv.4 Enfeebling Magic merits, Lv.2 Wind Magic Accuracy merits, my Silence macro consists on equipping Wise Cap, Wind Staff and Warlock's Tabard and didn't stick. Even with Warlock's Roll Silence never sticked, which is very weird for me as being an Earth-based monster. Slow II sticked with no problem, also very strange in my opinion. My Setup was PLD/NIN, WHM/SCH, RDM/WHM, COR/NIN and we had a little trouble at the beginning but a WAR/NIN joined with Great Axe and Nyzul armor and did fine, just took a while to kill. -- Karakuri 19:45, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Setup 5 Managed to kill this in a group of three yesterday. SAM/NIN, WHM/DRK and BLU/WHM all 75. Not ideal subs for BLU and I as WHM, but SAM and I had initially tried to duo it. Was going fine until it Double Attacked him and then Drill Branch right after. Possibly a lot harder with 3-4 people hitting it, giving it a lot of TP. -- Orubicon 11:31, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Setup 6 Killed with a Pimped out Taru MNK/NIN (25% haste), RDM/WHM, WHM/BLM and BRD/WHM. BRD kept up marches and the rdm kept up haste, slow and paralyze. MNK built up TP before the fight (had to travel far since monsters died after 3 punches >.>). Fight took around 4 Mins. Hit a MNK WITHOUT counterstance for around 150 DMG. Shadows should be able to be cycled without much difficulty. Really easy fight.Xellith 20:14, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Setup 7 Duoed with skilled NIN/DRK with Soothing Healer NPC and WHM/BLM with no difficulty. -- Katsu , (UTC) Setup 8 Killed this guy with PLD/NIN, SAM, THF, 2x WHM. Fight was only made difficult by his spamming of -aga spells. Any low-man strat should include a Stun of some kind, or you will just get hammered. Other then that, fight is pretty strait forward. PLD can tank this, just might want to steer clear of turtle tanks. (Unless we're talking a very pimp turtle.) --FFXI-Tyr 17:51, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Setup 9 Won successfully with PLD/RDM, BLM/RDM, and WHM/SCH. Between Barstonra, Shellra V, Phalanx, and the PLD's Magic Defense Gear, Cernunnos' spells were handled easily. Have the PLD build TP before the fight, then use Atonement after Sentinel for a hate-building 750 damage. The PLD can also dispel the buffs that Cernunnos puts up. Between nukes and the WHm keeping the PLD alive, this fight will take about 7 minutes to complete. When it died, the WHM still had over 700 MP. Setup 10 Did this with a two WHMs (one /BLM and one /SCH), a DRK/NIN, a SAM/DNC, and a NIN/WAR. The NIN dual boxed himself and the other WHM. The NIN died at about 25% HP and the DRK + SAM tanked it the rest of the way. The SAM had to 2 hour at 10% and the other WHM used benediction at around 15%. Couple things: it hits extremely hard/fast on a NIN tank, spams leafstorm quite often, and uses stonega III frequently. This means that your melees will most likely always have slow due to leafstorm, shadows aren't very effective due to the frequency of leafstorm and stonega III, and melee stunners will need constant erase/haste. On WHM, I ran out of MP even with sublimation, spirit taker (at 300% TP on a weak crab nearby), and an exlir I picked out of one of the treasure chests spawned by the weaker mobs. Come prepared. --Kaggypants 5:48, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Setup 11 NIN/DRK, WHM/BLM, and BRD/WHM. NIN was geared for haste mostly. Blink-tanked the the NM while the BRD and WHM stay back to avoid -agas and leafstorm. Casted stun on -agas only. BRD uses double-march on NIN, and double-ballad on WHM. Elegy the NM, as well as removed any buffs the NM applies on itself. Backup cure as needed. WHM keeps NIN hasted and cured. Both WHM and BRD ready to re-apply buffs on the NIN after every leafstorm. The fight took about 10 minutes. No deaths, easy PK. :) Setup 12 DRG/WHM RDM/BLU DNC/NIN THF/NIN Pretty simple fight, Use DNC as the tank setting of fan dance way in advance of fight so if he dispel-ga's you can get it up again. ofc start with 300% TP will help a lot and make sure RDM hastes the DNC. Get the DRG to wheeling thrust and thf to SATA evisceration onto the DNC making a graviation SC. fight takes around 7mins. :*Can be killed by a standard Level 75 party of 6 with ease. Party consisted of a tank, healer and 4 melee jobs. (NIN, WHM, 3xBLU, MNK) :*Also confirmed killed with PT consisting of 75's NIN,RDM,BLM,BLM + 71BST, NIN using evasive equiptment and building hate at start while BLMS,RDMs enfeeble and dot once hate is placed upon NIN can be nuked down relativley easy enough, only real danger to NIN is drill branch/Leafstorm but competent support and stuns can make this a lesser issue. :*Soloed as 75BLU/NIN with Disserverment -> zone strategy. :**Verified soloable as 75blu/nin, zone strategy takes roughly 45min :*Duoed by a 75RDM/NIN with Crimson Cuisses and a 75SMN/SCH. RDM kited with ease, using Poison 2 and Bio 2 to maintain hate while kiting, while the SMN used Garudas Predator Claws when NM stopped to cast StonegaIII and StoneIV. SMN then had to zone to Carpenter's Landing to erase hate. Predator Claws did 500~1000 damage per attempt. Adding to this information, this strategy took roughly 30 minutes, used Astral Flow, but wasn't necessary. Fairly safe strategy, I was SMN, and never had to zone, did need to rest a few times. --Chrisstreb :*Duoed by 75NIN/DNC and 75RDM/DRK. Wiped twice and won on third try. :*Duoed by 75BLU/NIN and 75 BLM/WHM. Wiped first time and won on second try. Used 5 yagudo drinks, elixer, and a super ether. Blm used his npc all though it did really nothing. We brought him to the zone and did the counting shadows technique and once we were about to run out of Ni shadows (after ichi > ichi > ni) we casted diseverment and zoned. Blm would cure blu when needed. We used regular gear, nothing special. I (blu) died when he had about 15% left. just used disseverment > zone then blm did bio > zone then i came out, he was at about 5% and i finished him off. Hard fight but it was fun :*Duoed by 75THF/NIN and 75RDM/DRK on first try w/o medicines, the lack of mp was the main problem. :*Soloed by a 75RDM/37NIN. Information is on the Daughter of a Knight discussion page. :*Confirm solo by 75RDM/37NIN with zone/nuke/DoT technique. If this mob starts casting stoneskin, you will have to dispel it before zoning, else it will regen to 100%. Other than that it was a real easy solo since you can rest next to it until poison2 and bio2 wears off.--Damen 03:40, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :*Duoed by 75DRK/NIN and 75RDM/WHM with Drk meleeing while Rdm stuck to healing and buffing from a distance, not too difficult a fight. :*Soloed by a level 90 BLU/NIN. Built TP first, got a Daedalus Wing from a treasure casket. Fairly easy fight if the -ga spells are stunned - I would recommend Magic Shield just in case. Orekorik 17:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Manaburn Successful dual box with BLM x2 - utilize DoT cycle/zone technique with BLMs outside of parties (similar to Ix'DRG low-man strats). Just like Ix'DRG, Cernunnos seems to have a 10% per tick HP regen with no DoT's applied, so be sure to have at least one damage over time spell on at all times. Constantly cycling through choke/shock/burn/poison2/bio2 will keep the time required to a minimum. Nuke as your mp allows to reduce your kill time even further. --Sovereignffxi 00:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC)me. Just trioed w/ 1x RDM and 2x BLM using a nuke-zone strategy, took a bit but it worked. --Kurosen 20:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Difficult to kite? Just attempted to duo this, rdm/drk and pld/rdm (bad call on my part, thought he used leafstorm more). When we figured out we couldn't possibly beat it (which was very quickly) We decided to make a run for it. Turns out, he's pretty easy to kite, because he stops to cast spells all the time. So long as you have someone steadily keeping hate on him, I bet he could be kited/nuked down. Aok1313 09:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I can also attest that it's pretty easy to kite due to the spell casting it does. I kited it around for approximately 10% of it's health before resorting to the zone technique. Solo: SMN90/RDM45 using Garuda and killing too weak Monsters using Spirit Taker, took about 10min.--Ashosh 01:37, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Solo: RDM90/NIN37 straight up shadow tanking melee, with a little luck. Keep shadows up and barstone and i also had 22percent -pdt gear also and food. Fight took 10-15 minutes. Moogleking 16:27, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Solo: BST90/WHM40. Very easy fight. One Nursery Nazuna was used. I also rewarded twice, though I probably could have cut that down to just once or even not at all (and just relied on calling out a second NN). Stone IV only did 81 damage to NN and Stonega III only did 77 (it probably would have done a bit more if I wasn't meleeing alongside with Stoneskin and Barstone up). --Lyonheart 15:46, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Solo: SAM90/NIN45 Missed my first Tachi: Fudo and took a few spells to the face. Does still hit pretty hard, but can be zerged quickly. Survived with 112 HP, but I think if I hadn't missed my first WS I would have had plenty of HP and would not have needed sub NIN. Did Meikyo Shisui, but only needed 3 WS and Light skillchain effect to win. With out the opening Tachi: Whiff, my 2hr would not have been needed. Total damage appears to have been 12,959. --tdh 00:37, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Solo: DNC90/NIN45. Typical anti-caster fight. Keep 1-2 steps up for flourish on his -agas, though I suspect I you could get by without shadows if you have fan dance fully merited. Unstunned -agas only hit for 720ish. Without any evasion gear he ticked through shadows at about 85% rate, with evasion torque and boxers mantle it went down to about 60%. used fan dance once during the fight to save on shihei. Base hits where between 206 ~ 260 with a median of 216. Evasion skill of 366 and +24 evasion from gear. Fight took Eleven minutes and thirty seconds. --User:Illianna Super easy solo as smn Very very easy solo as SMN. My 90 SMN has gimp smn magic of 243 but no worries. Garuda will rip him to nothing. Cast stoneskin when your avatar about to die. Soloed by 95DNC/NIN. Used +72 evasion in gear with capped evasion at 95 not sure how much of this was actually needed but it hardly ever hit me. Made sure to stun stonega III. Solo: RDM81/THF with 5 trusts: Kupipi, Trion, Prishe II, Nashmeira II, Valaineral. That was the third attempt (trying different trust combination each time). Problem is that the NM can and will dispel all buffs of all party member in a single cast, which means that trusts will blow their MP recasting Protect/Shell over and over and when they're out of MP you need to bail. Using 5 trusts that can all heal (as well as myself) did the trick. Fight was still long but nobody died or even had their HP in the red. 3 members ran out of MP but 3 other still had some left. Dan144 (talk) 16:46, April 27, 2019 (UTC)